Las memorias de mis hermanos y mias
by Pichu2013
Summary: Cuando todo parece perdido para tres hermanos recientemente huerfanos a causa de las consecuencias de la guerra, conocen a Veneciano y Romano. Dandose cuenta de que al conocerlos sus vidas tomarán un giro y que a veces los cuentos no solo existen en libros


Antes que nada quiero aclarar que la serie Hetalia no es mía, es de Hidekaz Himaruya pero la historia de ficción que haré es completamente mía... Advierxto que habrá GerIta, LovinoxOc y una pequeña tendencia de Spamano... Apareciones de los Aliados, Japón etc... Junto a personajes originales.

Esta más por decir que esto lo hago sin motivos de lucro, espero que les guste y acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia o consejo ^^

Sin más les dejo que lean.

* * *

**Las memorias de mis hermanos y mías**

**Capitulo 1**: Así son las cosas que pienso

Puedo verlo, puedo sentirlo el fuego que recorre por mi amado pueblo natal, pienso en como escapar pero al ver llamas, humo y soldados por todos lados me es difícil huir. Más si tengo a dos niños de 13 y 5 años a mi lado junto a dos adultos que están yacidos en el suelo, recién asesinados.

Tuve mucha suerte de que aun sigo viva junto a los otros dos que en este momento están a mi lado, son mis hermanos menores y en el momento en que esos hijos de puta entraron en nuestra casa y los mataron sin piedad. El motivo, simple no estaban de acuerdo con la ideología del tarado de nuestro actual mandatario, eso los convertía en opositores y en aquel tiempo oponerse al líder de los fascistas o cualquiera con las otras dos ideologías de "moda" era suficiente para ser borradas del mapa, eso era una opción. La otra opción era ser llevados a campos de concentración implementados por el aliado del líder, que no bien cabe mencionar era otro hijo de perra racista que creía que la raza con más poder era la aíra mientras que el resto solo eran inferiores, siendo la peor de todas los judíos, pero aquello era peor que lo otro siendo que según los comentarios de cierta gente eran lugares en donde torturaban a la gente sin piedad hasta el agotamiento para al fin matarlos. Es algo muy cruel que parece ser sacado de un cuento de terror pero es la cruda verdad, una verdad que no cabe en una mente humana pensante, aunque hoy en día hay muy pocas ya que los que siguen a estos bastardos no piensan o bien se retienen de sus ideales para no ser mandados a ser ejecutados bajo las "duchas". Muchas de estas cosas no sé muy bien, soy una chica humilde de campo, criada alrededor de ovejas y pobreza así que si se de lo que pasa es por la razón de los rumores o dichos de la gente de mi pueblo que ahora arde en las llamas.

Decidí dejar de hundirme en mis propios pensamientos y fui directo a la habitación de mis ahora difuntos padres. Subí la escalera echa de madera de roble desgastada, era un modelo viejo ya que esta casa pertenecía a mi abuela paterna a quien quería mucho pero murió hace algunos años atrás y como herencia se la dejo a mi padre. Al llegar a mi destino busque bajo su cama algo y ese algo era nada mas que una caja que contenía nuestros ahorros, que estaban destinado a la educación mía y la de mis hermanos menores, que aun no cayeron en cuenta de que ahora somos huérfanos y tratan de despertarlos porque piensan que están dormidos. Sobre todo mi hermanita ya que esta noche, como todas, le iban a contar un cuento. Esta noche le tocaba "Caperucita Roja" y lo estaba esperando con ansias ya que cuando fuimos a buscar al ganado (durante ese lapso de tiempo los soldados entraron a la casa y arrasaron con todo) estuvo molestando a nuestro hermano de que a ella si le leían cuentos y a él no pero en su defensa decía que ya estaba grande aunque en el fondo sabia que eran los típicos celos. Al cogerlos, me levante yendo a la alcoba que compartía con mis hermanos agarrando nuestras pocas posesiones valiosas que eran, una foto familiar, las canicas de mi hermano, la muñeca de mi hermana, un collar con un dije de zafiro que mis padres me regalaron en mi último cumpleaños. La razón de porque dormimos los tres juntos es que la casa a pesar de ser bonita a mi parecer es demasiado pequeña, somos pobres y lo que hemos conseguidos lo hicimos a base del trabajo duro, pensando que algún día saldríamos aunque con todo lo que paso, los sucesos actuales y las situaciones que no valen la pena ahora nombrar. Además de aquellas cosas que puse en una pequeña maleta, agarre un gran libro de cuentos, estaba algo viejo debido a las veces en que fue leído, ahí habían muchos recuerdos, demasiados diría yo; dentro de él se encontraba el cuento que mi pequeña hermana esperaba tanto y otro que me encantaba de niña. Recuerdo que se trataba de que las naciones del mundo eran representadas por personas con poderes increíbles, inmortales y siempre jóvenes, hablaba sobre un mundo ideal, los pensamientos de ellos como por ejemplo que el país mismo no tiene la culpa si es malo sino de las propias personas que lo habitan, sus gobernantes y cónyuges. Hablaba también de que cada parte de su cuerpo presentaba alguna región, curiosamente el corazón era la capital, entre todos los personajes me llamo la atención a la representación de m país, Italia, eran dos hermanos mellizos con caracteres opuestos pero en el fondo eran cobardes porque así nos ve el mundo entero, ratas cobardes que se refugian en las faldas de países de primer nivel. Como era pequeña pensaba que existían pero mi madre me desmintió que no eran reales, que un país no puedes ser una persona que parece ser normal pero no es, que no éramos cobardes y que por sobre todo no poseían un rizo flotante. Tuvo la razón en todo menos en la parte de la cobardía si nosotros queremos ser valientes lo somos, eso lo vi bien en el campesinado de mi pueblo que se opuso al gobierno diciendo una de las frases que me han marcado, y han sido pocas, forza italiana…

A veces quisiera que los países fueran humanos y hablaran con su gente…

Que se revelen a los gobernantes, en este caso sus jefes…

Suspire y baje la escalera, esta vez de manera lenta, traía un pañuelo para mi hermanita. Quería cubrirla, yo traía la mía y mi hermano tenia listo su gorro. Al fin habían caído pero no era momento de llorar, ya lo haríamos luego cuando estemos en la casa de nuestra otra abuela aunque tendríamos que viajar ya que ella se encuentra en el norte y en estos momentos es difícil debido a la persecuciones aunque nosotros no corremos riesgos, solo somos gente común. Mi hermano me mira como dando señal a que si ya podíamos irnos, abrió su boca y hablo

- ¿Estás segura? Por ahí los soldados han impuesto toque de queda y cerraron la estación del tren-

- Lo estoy, ten por seguro que si hicieron eso no importa si tenemos que cruzar el país a dedo, nosotros debemos huir de este pueblo ya en ruinas e ir con nuestra amada abuela Eva-

Le respondí con franqueza y serenidad, ahora era la encargada de ambos, al ser la mayor se que sería difícil el trato puesto a que no podemos vivir un segundo sin pelearnos pero debido a las circunstancias deberíamos aprender a convivir en completa armonía y llevarnos bien sin discusiones. Le ordene que cargara a Bianca, nuestra hermana menor, él solo asintió y la puso sobre su espalda comenzando así a correr entre las cenizas y la lluvia a causa del fuego causado por los soldados hacia la estación del ferrocarril y como Dante, mi hermano, lo predijo estaba cerrada. Con el ceño levemente fruncido y un enojo reprimido les dije a ambos que diéramos la vuelta y fuéramos hacia el camino principal, la única calle que era de asfalto y era la ruta, que llevaba hasta Roma. Sé que el viaje tomaría días y no teníamos comida, ya se nos ocurrirá algo y conseguiremos alimento como siempre. Les prometí que cuando llegásemos con la abuela comería hasta hartarnos y tendríamos ropa nueva junto a una habitación para cada uno (la familia de mi madre tenía mucho dinero pero como mama amaba tanto a mi padre decidió por cuenta propia alejarse de los lujos y comodidad). Con una sonrisa por parte de los dos, nos pusimos en marcha pero al llegar a la entrada del pueblo (que estaba a unos tres kilómetros de nuestra casa) vimos a dos sujetos bastante peculiares, me sorprendí de la forma en que hablaban. Mi hermano se sorprendió y me dijo

-Sorella ¿Tanta gente loca existe en este mundo?-

Solo asentí y le respondí

-Sí, y demasiada para mi gusto-

En eso Bianca, los miro y ladeo la cabeza

-Hermana, ¿Que es fligio di putana?-

-Algo que no debes de decir nunca, hermanita-

Nos quedamos un buen rato escuchándolos, tenían un vehículo y se veían bastante bien vestidos, se podían ver que eran gemelos, castaños, la misma estatura, uno tenía ojos verdes y el otro avellana, el de ojos verdes tenia asentó sureño, como nosotros, mientras que el de ojos avellanas tenia acento del norte y era gracioso en cierto punto porque a pesar de ser adultos peleaban como unos niños.

- Hay Feliciano ¿Que haré contigo?-

Dijo en tono sumamente molesto, el otro sujeto solo respondía con quejidos y alaridos… será retrasado, me pregunte. En ese momento el ogro, como lo denomine en ese momento; se acerco a nosotros y nos miro con cara de pocos amigos. Ambos estaban vestidos de militar.

- ¡HEY! ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí, en este lugar?-

No sabíamos que responder pero nadie lo sabía que en ese preciso instante mi vida y la de mis hermanos iban a dar un giro inesperado

* * *

Bueno, no me maten es mi primer fic y la historia se me ocurrió mientras veía guerras mundiales. Me ayuda una amiga y pronto les presentare a los personajes protagonistas de la historia.

Fligio di putana significa hijo de puta en italiano

Forza italiana Literalmente es fuerza italiana

Fratello y sorella es hermano y hermana.

Besitos owo


End file.
